The hormonal control of cycle AMP phosphodiesterase is being studied in several tissue systems, the effects of thyroid hormones, catecholamines and insulin being of particular interest. Isolated rat fat cells have been used as a source of enzyme; present and future experiments will use cultured fibroblasts for additional studies.